The trouble with being Wanda
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! This was made by a deriously sick Todd fan. See, i'm even speaking in third person! This is what i thik happened while Todd and Wanda were traveling to New York in 'Day of recovery'. Enjoy.


The trouble with being Wanda  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislciamer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
I be a sick Todd fan :( While lying bed delerious from stomach pains, this story came to my head. So i decided to write it down anyway. I'm sure my parents will shuffle my half-concious body from the computer soon. This fic is set during day of recovery. I always wondered what happened while Todd and Wanda were traveling from Bayville to New York. Here it is.  
  
  
  
Wanda Maximoff was NOT in the best of moods. Only a few hours ago she was inches from killing her much-hated father and brother. Now..now she was stuck on a tiny little bus traveling to New York. The only thing that made it worse was the company she had. She looked behind her to where Todd was sitting gazing at her with a goofy smile on his face. She had made him sit WELL away from her, even if he had protested that they should stick together and he should sit next to her to protect her.  
  
"You'd better stop staring at me now frog-boy", she growled.  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
"I'm not staring, just admiring your beauty from afar", he said.  
  
"I will not kill him. I will not kill him", she muttered under her breath, turing back around.  
  
It was nothing short of a miracle that they both got onto the bus in the first place. Lucky, neither the bus driver or any of the passengers recognised them from the TV, sio they were reasonably safe. Wanda crossed her arms and scowled, she couldn't wait to get back to New York. She wanted to be certain that Magneto was dead. In fact, she wouldn't rest until she could spit on his coffin as it was lowered into the ground. He thoughts turned to Mystique, she wasn't sure WHY she had imporonated the professor, and in truth, she didn't particually care. Though she reminded herself that it was Mystique's fault that she ended up traveling with the frog-boy.  
  
"You hear about those aliens on tv?".  
  
Wanda flicked her eyes to were two women were discusing the news. She rolled her eyes, aliens, right. If something strange happens, blame it on aliens.  
  
"Yeah", said the other woman, "there were two that were all bule and hairy. The others looked just like you and me".  
  
"Just think", said her friend, lowering her voice to a whisper, "there could be some on this bus right now".  
  
Wanda let out a small chuckle despite herself, causing both ladies to stare at her. Wanda stared right back until the unerved women lowered their eyes and went back to their chatter. She felt a tap on her back. She spun around angrily to see Toad again.  
  
"That was a close one yo", he said with a smile, "you okay?".  
  
"I'm fine", she hissed, "now if you don't move at least three seats behind me right now. I will seriously damage your health".  
  
"Awww....i know you don't mean that cuddlebumbs", he said, flashing a yellow-toothed grin.  
  
Wanda reached out and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Let me make this clear. Do not, and i repeat do NOT call me Cuddlebumbs, ever!", she snarled.  
  
"Okie dokie", said Todd, struggling to get out of her grip.  
  
"Good", she said, dropping him.  
  
"Thats a shame", she heard one of the women, "how she treated that nice young man".  
  
"Yes", said the other, "in my day young ladies were very nivce to their boyfriends".  
  
That singular comment was enough to push Wanda over the edge.  
  
"He is NOT my boyfriend", she snapped, sending out a Hexbolt straight into the drivers cab.  
  
Unfortunately, this caused the steering wheel to seize up and the bus to carrier with a tree.  
  
"Errrr..oops", said Wanda.  
  
The passangers looked at her in shock.  
  
"She's on of them aliens!", shouted one.  
  
"Lets get her, there's a reward going out for them", shouted another.  
  
"That can't be good", Wanda muttered to herself.  
  
She went to make a run for the door, only to be stopped by a bunch of pasangers. They slowly backed her to the back of the bus, offering no chance of escape. Wanda growled and charged up her powers. If she was going down, she would take a few of them with her. Suddenly, she felt somthing grab onto her arm and pull her upwards. She looked up and realised ot her horror that it was Toad's tounge. He pulled her thorugh the sunroof and onto the roof of the bus.  
  
"You can thank me later", said Todd, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
This earned him a smack across the head.  
  
"Don't you EVER touch me again", said Wanda, scowling.  
  
"But...i just saved you sugerplum", protested Todd.  
  
"I didn't need your help", said Wanda, climbing down the side of the bus to the ground.  
  
Todd hopped down and landed next to her.  
  
"Geez, i don't know, you save a girls' life and this is the thanks you get", he muttered.  
  
"Shut up", snarled Wanda.  
  
"There they are!".  
  
The huge crowd of passengers started to run towards them.  
  
"Now would be a good time to run", said Todd.  
  
"You think"?, said Wanda, taking off down the road, Todd following close behind.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, found the two mutants trudging along the road.  
  
"We'll never get to New York at this rate", muttered Wanda.  
  
"Aww cheer up my crimson cutie", said Todd, "at least it's not raining".  
  
At that point, there was the ominous sound of thunder and it started to bucket it down.  
  
"I hate my life", said Wanda with a sigh.  
  
"We better find shelter", said Todd, looking around.  
  
"Oh no were not!", said Wanda, crossing her arms, "we are going straight to New York if it kills you".  
  
"Don't you mean 'us'?", asked Todd with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"No. I mean you", said Wanda.  
  
"You can't blame me for this!", said Todd, putting his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh, i blame you", said Wanda, "now move!".  
  
With that she started to truge forwards.  
  
"But you'll catch cold", said Todd.  
  
"I dont' care", said Wanda.  
  
"Okay", said Todd with a shrug, "then i get to nurse you back to health".  
  
Wanda stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"You know...shelter sounds good", she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanda crawled out of the shed she had just spent the better part of two hours in. It hadn't been the nicest of experiences, and she certinaly didn't want to re-live it. Todd walked out after her.  
  
"Hey look, the weather's cleared", he said cheerfully.  
  
"If i hear one more sound out of you on the way to New York, i will rip tour tonsils out", said Wanda, narrowing her eyes, "are we clear?".  
  
Todd said nothing.  
  
"I said are we clear?", snarled Wanda, making a streetlight go out, "answer me!".  
  
"You told me not to say anything", said Todd in a small voice.  
  
"I hate you", muttered Wanda, "Mystique is going to get it when i get home".  
  
"You mean when WE get home", said Todd.  
  
"Right now..it looks like i will be the only one going back to Bayville alive", said Wanda.  
  
  
  
After more walking, the two finally reached New York. Wanda looked over to the building where her father was last seen alvie. Police were all over the site, as were reporters.  
  
"We need to get somewhere high", she mused, "where we won't be seen".  
  
"What about up there?", said Todd, pointing to a nearby rooftop.  
  
"For the first time today. You have had a good idea", said Wanda, making for the door.  
  
"Err..sweetums?", said Todd, "i could just jump us both up to the top of the building".  
  
"Yeah, like i'd let you pick me up", said Wanda, "don't make me laugh".  
  
"But the cops are in there", said Todd, "they'll recognise you and take you away!".  
  
"The patience God's must be testing me", muttered Wanda, "fine. You can jump me up. But i warn you now insect. If you hand go anywhere near my upper torso, i'll make sure you walk with a limp for the rest of your life".  
  
"As if i'd do anything like that to you", said Todd, picking her up and leaping to the top of the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later, and Wanda was sitting in a taxicab still fuming. She couldn't belive it. He was still alive. She would get even, she was determined to.  
  
"Cheer up sugarplum", said Todd, "it could be worse".  
  
"Did i say you could speak"?, said Wanda.  
  
"Sorry", said Todd, instantly shutting up, then muttered quietly, "i did save your life".  
  
"No you didn't", said Wanda, "and if you ever repeat that i will...i will...man, i don't even know what i'd do to you anymore!".  
  
"Aww your warmin' up ta me, thats why", said Todd smiling like an idiot.  
  
"I HATE YOU", said Wanda, "don't make me lose my temper again. I don't fancy walking anymore".  
  
"You kids goin' to a costume party?", asked the driver, "'cause you're sure dressed funny".  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to the costume party of grim", muttered Wanda, "a reminder of how much i hate living with a bunch of imbicles like the toad-boy next to me".  
  
"You noticed me", said Todd happily.  
  
"Here we are, Baville", said the driver, pulling up outside the Brotherhood house, "man, look at all the cops".  
  
"Yeah, look at them", mused Todd, getting out and jumping into the bushes.  
  
"Fine... i'll pay then", muttered Wanda, handing the driver his fare.  
  
She watched the taxi drive off and walked into the bushes after Todd. With him were Lance and Fred.  
  
"Where's Mystique?", asked Wanda, "i want to 'thank' her for my company to New York".  
  
"Sumemr's locked her in area 51", said Lance, frowning, "what about your dad?".  
  
"The traitor that is my twin brother saved him", said Wanda.  
  
"He's still alive?", said Fred.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes", said Wanda, "and now we can't even go home or change!".  
  
"I'll go get you some clothes", said Todd, jumping towards the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Get us some too", shouted Lance, "you think he heard?".  
  
"I seriously doubt it", said Wanda with a smirk, "now if you don't mind. I'm going to fell a tree or something".  
  
With that she walked into the woods.  
  
"Whats up with her?", asked Fred.  
  
"I don't know", said Lance with a shrug, "maybe she's got PMS or something".  
  
A loud crash resounded from the forest.  
  
"Or she's just being Wanda", he said with a shrug.  
  
  
  
Ta da! Done. Please review. I think i'll go......lie down now. 


End file.
